terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
Ashley J. Williams, often called Ash, is the main protagonist of The Evil Dead franchise and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Ash is in his twenties and usually lives a "normal" life. He is employed at the superstore, S-Mart (where he works in the housewares department), and had a girlfriend, Linda. Based on the engineering textbooks in the trunk of his car, it appears that he is (or at least was) studying at Michigan State University. Also, in the first Army Of Darkness comic book released by Dark Horse in the 90s, Ash says his father blew $20,000 on his engineering degree showing that either he completed his schooling and had done nothing with his education, or dropped out. Gameplay TBA Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Air Attacks *Midair Punch - (Midair) *Midair Kick - (Midair) *Midair Weak Weapon - (Midair) *Midair Strong Weapon - (Midair) Special Moves *Super Punch - →, SW *Super Uppercut - ↓, ↘, WW *Shotgun - →, SW (Also in the air) Helper *Spell - ←, P ;;;- Zombie - ←, P, ↓ ;;;- Mini Ash - ←, P, ← ;;;- Vortex - ←, P, → Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Knee - K (Press K up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Takedown - P Combo *Combo String - WW, SW, K Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Punch Storm *Unleashed 2: Chainsaw Hurricane Story Opening "You're not very hard to find Mr. Williams...very famous!" Ash met Herbert West who informed him about an important fact." "Powerful demons are after him and the Necronomicon...Cenobites. The good news is this Herbert West knew how to help him. Nice Guy!" Ending "Ash was unable to defeat the Cenobites. Even using the Necronomicon's trick, Herbert knew that." ""Now Mr. Williams, it's time to show them our secret weapon!"" Ash summoned an ancient demon they discovered the existence of." "The Cenobites fought with all their power and strength, but they were no match agianst an unstoppable demon of revenge." "With Pumpkinhead at thier side, they easily defeated the Cenobites. Ash wanted to make sure they would be destroyed in the process." ""Klaatu Verada Nickelodeon...humm wait no, let me see...""Oops, I think I sent them to the Dreamworld..that'll do, right?" Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Herbert West *Tall Man *Candyman *Matt Cordell *Chucky *Ghostface *Zombies *Michael Myers *Undead Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Pumpkinhead *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Pinhead Relationships with Other Characters *Freddy Krueger - Ash has previously battled Freddy in the Freddy VS Jason VS Ash comic series and its sequel, Freddy VS Jason VS Ash: The Nightmare Warriors *Jason Voorhees - Ash has previously battled Jason in the Freddy VS Jason VS Ash comic series and its sequel, Freddy VS Jason VS Ash: The Nightmare Warriors *Herbert West - Ash has previously battled Herbert in the Army of Darkness VS Re-Animator comic. Additionally, the Necronomicon, the item the Evil Dead series centers around, originated from the lore of H.P. Lovecraft, while Re-Animator is based on a novella written by Lovecraft. *Leatherface - Both characters use chainsaws as their main weapons. However, the SFX used for each character's chainsaws are different in-game. *Maniac Cop - The actor that plays Ash, Bruce Campbell, appeared in the first Maniac Cop movie as the film's protagonist, Jack Forrest, and reprised his role in Maniac Cop 2, only to be killed very early in the film. *Chucky - While there is no connection between the two in any official media, Chucky's stage in this game is S-Mart, the store where Ash is employed at (although it is likely that this S-Mart is a different location from the one Ash works at.) *Candyman - Both characters have had their right hand removed and replaced with a weapon (a chainsaw in the case of Ash and a hook in the case of Candyman) *Tallman - Both Ash and the Tall Man have had limbs cut off, only to have said limbs come to life. Trivia * Ash is one of the few good characters in Terrordrome. * Although the game credits Ash as being from Evil Dead 2, he first appeared in Evil Dead 1 and his design and sound clips are mostly from his appearance in Army of Darkness * Ash is the only character in the game to have at one point become undead and appear exclusively in his human form. (Jason and Michael are playable as live humans, however Jason's undead form is also playable and Michael's undead form is seen in the images from his story mode) Gallery Ash.jpg|Ash as he appears at the select screen Ash Williams.jpg|Ash as he appears in the game Ash Portait.jpg|Ash's game art Category:Characters Category:Evil Dead Category:Ashley J. Williams